totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior (Big House)
Dwayne Jr. "Junior" was a contestant on The Ridonculous Race, competing with his father, Dwayne. He later returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality Junior loves his father, but is getting to an age where he's starting to think of him as embarrassing. He's cool with participating in the race, because he could win a million bucks and he also gets to miss school. However, rather than listen to his dad's "boring" stories, he prefers to listen to his music instead. Junior does his best to look cool while he's on TV. Unfortunately for him, Dwayne accidentally reveals embarrassing secrets about him, including showing a pair of his "lucky" underwear on TV during an interview. Junior develops a crush on Carrie in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. Later in the season, he begins to appreciate the efforts of his father. When they are finally eliminated in Little Bull on the Prairie, he hugs his dad and thanks him for the experience. In Big House, Junior realizes that he must compete for himself, but has no problem helping his dad, forging the Famliance with Dwayne and Kelly. He quickly gets along with Mark, especially after his parents get overbearing. However, he does not come up with a long-term game plan, prefering to take things step-by-step, in contrast to the Quad Alliance and Jose, who have their entire game planned out. He becomes closer with Mark when he sets him up with Taylor, and they begin a showmance in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will! Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Junior enters the game late, as one of the Ridonculous Race contestants in My Breathing Is Just Ferdinand. ''He proves to be a good player on his team, but is the outsider from the Tripartite Alliance and their sphere of influence. This causes his time on 60 Club to start as quickly as it begins, as he is eliminated by a 6-1 vote in ''I'm Going To Drama-sy World! In the finale, he votes for Bermuda Square to win, due to being annoyed that he was voted out for being the outsider, and Bermuda Square being nice. Big House In Big House, Junior proves to lead his father, not only in physicality, but also in strategical thinking. He quickly gets the idea of allying with Kelly, creating the Famliance. Originally, the alliance is meant to defend them from, but not combat, Bermuda Square. In the following episode, when Mark offers him an alliance, he quickly accepts. Initially, he tries to convince Mark to forgive his parents, but when he finds out what they did, he sides against them. Later, his approach changes back to trying to repair the relationship, hoping to keep Bryan and Jessica in the Mansion to get Mark to repair the relationship, but he doesn't think Mark will have an easy time forgiving them. After he thinks that Mark and Eva break up, he quickly jumps in, claiming that after the breakup, he has the right to hit on Eva, until Mark explains that the breakup was faked, but permits Junior to hit on Eva until the rest of the Mansion finds out, given that he not tell anyone else that it was faked, and that he stop hitting on Eva when the plan is complete. However, after the plan completes, when Taylor enters the house, Mark offers to set Junior up with Taylor. Junior mentions that Taylor is "pretty cute, I guess. But she's pretty harsh… aw man, she's awesome!" and agrees. Taylor does, and Mark is able to successfully set them up. He decides to take the opposite approach to dealing with Mark and Eva from the Quad Alliance: by trying to play with them until the end, then try to beat them. Junior's relationship with Taylor goes well, and by Gwen and Heather, Scott and Zoey, Bermuda Square and Tripartite Alliance..., they are comfortable kissing each other on the cheek. Eva is able to pickpocket the blocker from him to save Liam in the same episode, causing Taylor to be marked, but Noah is ejected in a 4-3 vote. However, he and Taylor become the targets in Million-Dollar Easter Egg Hunt, due to their physical ability, and their alliance. While his father wins the Remover and saves him, the blocker Kelly finds turns out to be a fake, and after DJ turns on them, Taylor is ejected in a 3-2-0 vote. Junior almost wins MM in the second half of the speed week in All Falls Down, but loses to Eva, and is marked next to Kelly, and is ejected in a 4-1 vote. In ''The Final Sprint Part 2, ''Junior expresses preference for Liam or Kitty to win, but when the finale comes down to Liam and Kitty, he votes for Kitty, due to her battle wins. Trivia Competition * Junior is 1 of 4 people to find the blocker in Big House without someone else giving it to them directly, the others being Mark, Eva, and Noah. ** Junior is the only contestant to have the blocker stolen from him, with Eva being the guilty person. * Junior has caused 2 eliminations. ** He has directly eliminated Noah and Jessica. * Junior is one of 8 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Kelly, and Noah. Miscellaneous * At the age of 13 in his debut, Junior is the youngest contestant to have competed in the Total Drama franchise. * Junior's birthday is revealed to be on October 28th, as confirmed by Fresh TV. This makes him one of four characters to have their birthday revealed, the others being Chef, Chris, and Cody. Production * Junior was supposed to play a bigger role in 60 Club, but there was no way to keep him in the game without pushing the limits of reality to an especially extreme extent, due to the Tripartite Alliance. What role he would have played was never decided. * Junior's relationship with Taylor was done moreso to develop Taylor's character, but also give Junior some character development. This was also done to align the Famliance with Bermuda Square. Originally, Mark would have played no role in this, but when Mark sees 2 people compatible with each other, can he really resist? Of course, this coming from the guy who made the Tripartite Alliance evil... Category:Male Characters